coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8184 (5th August 2013)
Plot Nick is starting to feel the pressure and snap at the people around him. Tina and Tommy return from their holiday but one of the first sights to greet them is Izzy with Jake. Deirdre argues with Tracy when she finds out she gave Amy leaflets to deliver advertising Barlow's Buys. Nick asks David to join him for a trip to see a supposed supplier. As Rob and Tracy open the shop she’s keen to let Rob know she’s his equal not his employee. Peter is their first customer, not to transact business but to tell them that he gives them a week before the venture falls apart. David and Tina cross paths in the street. Questioning him about Kylie, she quickly guesses that he is up to something and tells him that whatever it is, it's not the right way. He tells her it's none of her business and storms off. Nick sees the exchange from afar and later catches Tina, asking her if David is alright. When she admits she’s worried about him as he’s found out Kylie cheated and is intent on revenge, Nick is stunned. A few moments later, David appears and they set off on their trip. Jenna starts work at the cafe much to Mandy’s annoyance. Gary asks Owen if he can work part-time but is refused. Peter winds Tracy up by suggesting that if Rob’s serious about her maybe she should move in with him. She falls for his wiles and puts the suggestion to an unhappy Rob. Norris is furious when the plastic paper boy sign from outside The Kabin is stolen. Izzy tries to persuade Owen to agree to Gary's request. As they drive along, Nick tries to push David to open up but he refuses to rise to the bait. Losing patience, Nick pulls into an alleyway and tells David he knows all and asks him to talk about the matter. David's eyes fill with tears as he stares at his brother... Cast Regular cast *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Tommy Duckworth - Chris Fountain *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Mandy Kamara - Pamela Nomvete *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Jenna Kamara - Krissi Bohn *Beth Tinker - Lisa George Guest cast *Punter - Lee Lomas Places *Coronation Street *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *The Kabin - Shop and stockroom *Viaduct Street *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Barlow's Buys *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Owen Armstrong Construction - Yard *8 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Junction of Back Piccadilly and Mangle Street in Manchester *Unknown roads and streets Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Nick fears the worst when Tina reveals that David has discovered Kylie cheated on him; and Peter tells Rob she should ask Tracy to move in. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,620,000 viewers (2nd place). Category:2013 episodes